The Dead End
by Autobot-Tiff
Summary: After teaming up to play a prank on Optimus, Bumblebee, Raf, Miko, and Jack realize the mistake they’ve made, and try to avoid his playful wrath as they are now chased by a pissed off Prime!


**Transformers Prime**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from TFP. :( If I did, there would have been an adorable scene like this in one of the episodes.**

**The Dead End**

Rafael struggled to catch his breath as he ran faster down the dim hallway, his two friends, Miko and Jack, right behind him. Their blood ran cold and their hearts pounded so fast. They had never felt this scared in anticipation before! But strangely, there was a slight twinge of excitement in all three of the kids' chests.

As soon as they reached the end of the hallway, Raf glanced both ways before motioning to his Autobot guardian, Bumblebee, that it was safe to come out. Bumblebee cautiously peered out, and then quickly crawled towards the kids, his metal feet scraping and making metallic tapping sounds across the floor.

_"Do you see him?" _he bleeped nervously.

Raf shook his head. "Nope. I think we're good for now." The three young teens all breathed a sigh of relief.

Bumblebee shot Miko a glare. _"This is all your fault, Miko! I told you we shouldn't have ganged up on Optimus like that! But did you listen to me? NO!"_

Miko glanced at Raf, not understanding a word he said. When Raf translated, she glared back at him. "Hey, don't pin this whole mess on me! We all agreed that there was no backing out on this plan, right?" Raf and Jack nodded while Bee clicked in agreement.

_"Yeah but—"_

"And you were the one who said you were bored earlier." She pointed an accusing finger at the yellow Autobot. "So here we are, practically fighting for our lives now!"

"But you were the one who decided to play Truth or Dare," Jack chimed. "So technically, this is still your fault, Miko!"

"Yeah but, Bee was the one who dared us to play a prank on Optimus!" Miko said in defense.

_"But I never said you had to attack Optimus with a surprise tickle attack!" _said Bumblebee.

"You were the one who suggested that idea!" Miko argued back after Raf translated.

_"But that doesn't mean you had to literally do it!"_

"Oh, and that's my fault?!"

_"Apparently it is! Must you take _everything _I say literally?"_

Miko rolled her eyes with a sigh. Raf glanced down the hallway again for any sign of Optimus Prime. They all knew he would want to get revenge on them all for what happened earlier. And they all did _not _want to be a victim of his vengeful, yet playful wrath.

Suddenly, his ears perked up when he heard the sound of heavy metallic footsteps approaching. "Oh no, he's coming!" he whisper shouted to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee stiffened, as he heard the sound too. _"I hear him, too! We gotta move!" _He scooped up the three kids, and held them in his arms as he ran. He needed to get to a safe spot and fast! As much as he loved Optimus Prime as a surrogate father and compassionate leader, he knew from experience that he was a brutal tickler!

They all jumped at the sound of heavy footsteps echoing down the hallway. Optimus was coming! Letting their fear overpower them, Bumblebee put the kids down and they all screamed and ran.

They heard the footsteps behind them move faster, chasing them. Jack, Miko, and Raf all felt like they were in a horror movie, running away from some terrible monster or demon chasing them. But instead, they were being chased by Optimus Prime! Despite the panicky feeling inside, they actually felt _excited _inside! Even Bumblebee! They loved playing and hanging out with their Autobot friends because they made them feel like they were part of a real family.

Bumblebee let out a shriek as he felt strong hands grab a hold of his shoulders. _"AAAH! HE'S GOT ME!" _He fell backwards as he was pinned to the floor.

Bumblebee turned around and saw Optimus Prime grinning with an evil, yet playful, look in his optics. _"HE'S GOT ME! HE'S GOT ME! GUYS, TELL MY STORY!" _Bumblebee pleaded through terrified beeps while squirming violently.

"Bumblebee, _please_. Stop with the shouting," Optimus said, closing his optics for a moment. "I am not going to hurt you. I just wanted to talk with you about this."

_"Y...You mean you're not mad?" _Bumblebee clicked nervously.

"Of course not," Optimus replied, hugging the yellow bot. "I am not angry with what you did to me earlier because I knew you were all just playing. Is that right?" The four young teens exchanged glances.

"Um...yeah. That's what happened," said Miko.

_"That is exactly what happened," _said Bumblebee. _"And all I want to say is..."_ He quickly pointed to Miko. _"This is all her fault!"_

Raf quickly translated for him. "Yeah, it was all my—WHAT?!" Miko glared back at Bumblebee.

_"She was insane, out of control, and she decided to gang up on you like that!"_

"He was the one who dared me to do it!" Miko pointed back at Bumblebee.

_"She was the one who started this whole game of Truth or Dare in the first place!"_

"Did not!"

_"Did to!"_

"Did not!

_"Did to!"_

"Did—"

"Alright, enough!" Optimus sighed. "Sometimes, you two are just too much to handle. Listen, I do not care who started this. It's fine. I am not mad. There is no need to point fingers or name names."

Miko sighed, staring at the ground. "I understand. Sorry."

_"He's right. Sorry, Miko."_

"It's okay, Bee."

Bumblebee was about to get up when he noticed Optimus still had his arms wrapped around him. He squirmed in Optimus's grip. _"Um, Optimus? Can you let me go?"_ He gasped when he suddenly felt Prime's grip tighten.

"Oh I would Bumblebee," he said. "but I'm afraid I cannot because you haven't learned your lesson from this."

Bumblebee started to panic. _"W-What?! But...you said you weren't mad at us!" _

"And you're right, Bumblebee." Optimus leaned down and whispered in Bee's audio receptor, "But that doesn't mean I still won't get you back."

Bumblebee squirmed violently, trying to break free from Optimus's hold. When he did break free, he landed on his stomach and tried to crawl away. He clawed at the ground, trying to get away, but Optimus just pulled him back by his ankles. _"Oh Primus, run guys! Run while you still can! He's psychotic!" _

"Don't worry, Bee. We'll save you!" Raf exclaimed, and ran towards Bumblebee. Jack and Miko nodded to each other, and joined in. They each grabbed Bee by one of his fingers and pulled hard, but they obviously couldn't free him from Prime. They looked up when they heard Optimus speak.

"If you three know what's good for you, you will run like Bumblebee says." He gave her a playful smirk.

Miko let go of Bumblebee's servo and looked at her wrist. "Gee, look at the time. I got an appointment! Gotta split!" She mad a mad dash down the hallway, leaving Bumblebee alone with Optimus. Jack and Raf quickly followed.

_"What?! You can't just leave me! YOU TRAITORS!"_ Bumblebee tried to free his legs again, but he only stopped when he felt fingers start to wiggle on the underside of his pedes. _"AH! Optimus, no-ho-ho-ho-ho! Stop i-hi-hi-hi-hi-hit!"_ He tried pulling his legs to his chest, but Optimus's hands followed.

"You think it's funny, huh?" Optimus said, scratching harder under Bee's ped, causing him to let out an adorable squeal. "You think it's funny to suddenly attack me in such a childish manner? Well, let's see how you like it!" Optimus suddenly switched from tickling Bumblebee's pedes to tickling under his arm joints.

_"AAAAAAAH! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO! OPTIMUS...STAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!" _Bumblebee couldn't stop laughing and squirming. He pressed his arms against his sides to have some sort of protection, but that just made it worse since he also trapped Optimus's fingers. _"STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HIT! THAT TICKLES SO-HO-HO-HO MUCH!"_

"Well, good. Now you know what I went through," Prime teased, now tickling him on his stomach. Bumblebee jolted and laughed even harder, letting out high-pitched trills and clicks.

_"OPT-HA-HA-HA-OPTIMA-HA-HA-HA-HAS! NO-HO-HO! C-CUT IT AHA-HA-HA-HA-OUT!"_

"I would, Bumblebee. But only if you apologize right away for what you did to me."

_"ALRIGHT! ALRI-HI-HI-HI-HIGHT! I'M SO-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! SO-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HORRY!"_

"What was that, Bumblebee? I cannot understand you," Optimus teased again.

_"I SAID I'M HA-HA-HA-HA SORRY! I'M SO-HO-HO SORRY-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"_

"Well I am sorry too, Bumblebee," Optimus paused before smirking and slipping his hands under Bee's arms again. "I am sorry that I do not accept your apology!"

_"AAAAAH! WHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAT?! B-BUT I SAID I WAS SORRY-HEE-HEE-HEE!"_

"I know, Bumblebee. But...I cannot take you seriously with all your loud giggling." That comment just made Bee laugh even harder. He tried pushing Prime's hands away, but that just made things worse since he also opened up his arms more, and that allowed Optimus's fingers to slip through.

Finally, he wriggled his hands free from under Bumblebee's arms. Bee sighed in relief, but instantly started giggling again when he felt Optimus's fingers tickle the sides of his neck.

Bumblebee scrunched up his shoulders, emitting squeaky giggles and clicks. _"O-Optima-ha-ha-ha-has, stop!! Hee-hee-hee!! It tickles!! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!"_

"I know it does, young one. But I still haven't heard an apology from you yet." Bumblebee let out a shriek and immediately slammed his arms down to his sides the second he felt Prime's fingers dig under his arms again.

Optimus could start to see tears forming behind Bumblebee's tightly squeezed optics so he finally decided to stop. "Alright, alright, calm yourself, Bumblebee. I'm done. No more."

The poor scout laid on the floor, curled inward and breathing heavily. He giggled a little because he could still feel the aftershock tickles in his circuits. He tried sitting up, but he fell on his back again.

_"Oops. I've fallen and I can't get up." _

Optimus chuckled at him. "Here," he said, tucking his hands under his arms. "Let me help you stand." But the second he tucked his hands under Bee's arms,

Bumblebee jerked back with a loud shriek.

_"AH! No, don't! Don't...don't touch me! It tickles!" _

"Oh, really? Does it tickle when I do...this?" Optimus jabbed his index digits into Bumblebee's sides. He did it a few times, smiling when he heard Bee squeak and giggle with every poke.

_"AH! Hee-hee-hee-hee! AH! Optim—AH! Stop doing tha—AH! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Optimus, no! This isn't funny any—AH! Hee-hee-hee! Optimus, AH! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"_

"Relax, Bumblebee." Optimus sat him up and rubbed his helm. After he caught his breath, Bumblebee gave Optimus a big hug.

_"I had fun, Optimus. Thanks,"_ he whispered to him.

Optimus returned the hug, squeezing him a bit tighter. "I did, too. And...thank you to the four of you...for what you did earlier."

_"Oh. You mean when we tickled you?" _

Optimus nodded. "That's right. I was really stressed at that time and really needed a break, but that's where you all came in...with your little sneak attack." Prime reached out to playfully tickle Bumblebee's belly. Bee giggled sweetly and curled inward. "Thank you for that. I can't believe I'm saying this but, I actually needed that."

_"No problem, Optimus. It's kinda fun to play with you once again. It reminds me of the happy memories we used to have back on Cybertron,"_ Bumblebee said with a sad sigh.

"Well then, why don't we relive those days? Except this time...we will include the children." Optimus gave Bumblebee a playful grin.

Bee caught on and buzzed a chuckle. _"Ooh, this is gonna be good! After all, they still owe me for ditching me like that. Friends don't leave friends to be mercilessly attacked by a tickle bot." _

Optimus laughed. "Yes, well, let's go find them."

**_Meanwhile..._**

Jack, Miko, and Raf were hiding behind some crates in the Energon storage closet. They heard Bumblebee's loud laughter and high-pitched trills from across the hallway, and they grew afraid. They knew one way or another, Optimus was going to hunt her down and get revenge. So Miko decided to hide out in the storage closet until, hopefully, Optimus would calm down. Or at least he got tired of looking for them, whichever came first. It might take awhile, but they were determined to stay hidden.

"Are we gonna hide in here for the rest of our lives?" Raf asked.

"No we're not," Miko said confidently. "We're just gonna stay in here until Optimus calms down and forgets this whole mess."

"And what if he doesn't?" said Jack.

Miko shrugged. "Then we run, I guess. I hadn't really thought it that far." They all sighed, but then froze when they heard footsteps echoing and coming closer.

They huddled against each other, trying not to make a single sound.

For several long minutes, it was quiet until they heard Bumblebee's quiet beeps. _"I don't see them, Optimus." _They heard him walk out of the closet, and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Man, that was intense! My heart was racing!" Miko whispered. Raf nodded and was about to speak when his face froze in horror.

"Raf? Raf, what's wrong?" Jack asked, shaking the young boy's shoulders. He shakily pointed outward. Miko and Jack slowly turned around and gasped sharply. Bumblebee was right behind them!

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" They all screamed in unison. Panicking, they all ran as fast as they could out of the storage closet, barely dodging Bumblebee's hands. They blindly ran through the hallways with Optimus and Bee chasing them until they finally hit a dead end.

_"End of the line, guys," _Bumblebee bleeped. _"It's over now. This is the endgame." _

The kids wanted to run, but both Autobots were blocking their only exit.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on guys. Can't we just talk this over an Energon cube or something?" Miko pleaded, giving them a nervous smile.

_"No we can't." _

"Well...can't we settle this with a game of dodgeball? Or maybe checkers?" Raf nervously suggested.

"I'm afraid not, Rafael," said Optimus with a sly smile.

"I've already gotten Bumblebee and now you're all next on my list."

"What? NO! I don't wanna be gotten!" Jack panicked.

"RUN!" Miko shouted, and they scattered. They didn't get far until they were finally caught; Bumblebee held Raf in his palm while Optimus had both Miko and Jack.

The two Autobots immediately started tickling the young teens, their digits softly stroking their sides and stomachs.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Bee, stop i-hi-hi-hi-hit! Sto-ho-ho-hop!" Raf laughed out to his guardian.

_"No way! This is payback for leaving me with Optimus!"_

"Okay, oka-ha-ha-ha-hay! We're sorry-hee-hee-hee!" Miko giggled loudly. "Just stop it plea-hee-hee-hee-hease!"

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha! We promise, we won't do it agai-ha-ha-ha-hain!" Jack laughed out, trying to push Prime's finger away.

Optimus and Bumblebee kept tickling the kids until they saw tears glisten in their eyes. They finally stopped and let them recover in their palms.

Putting them down, Miko glared at them. "Totally not cool, dude!"

"Now you know what I went through," Optimus said with a small smile.

"Wait," she said. "Optimus, could you do us a big favor?"

"What is it?"

She motioned for him to lean down. When he did, she whispered something in his audio receptor.

"Miko, what are you up to?" Jack asked her. She ran up to him and Raf and whispered her plan to them. They all caught on and smirked evilly at Bumblebee, who was starting to feel uncomfortable about this situation.

_"Uhh...what's going on here?" _he beeped nervously. _"I'm feeling a little unsafe."_

"You'll see," Miko said with an ominous tone.

Bumblebee swallowed hard, backing away. He had a hunch of what they were going to try and do. _Why don't they just go after Prime instead? _he wondered.

Suddenly, Optimus grabbed him and pinned him to the floor again by his shoulders. "Alright. He's all yours."

_"What?!"_

"Get 'im!" Miko shouted, and they all raced towards the young Autobot. They climbed on top of his stomach and began tickling him there, sliding their small fingers all across his sensitive metal plating. Bumblebee immediately started giggling loudly, trying to budge free but couldn't because Optimus was holding him down.

_"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!! Stop it, plea-hee-hee-hee-hee-hease!! I'm ha-ha-ha-ha very s-sensitive there!!"_

Jack and Miko couldn't understand him as well as Raf could, so he had to translate again. "He says he's really sensitive there. Hey, watch this." Raf slid his hand through a gap in Bee's armor, and started stroking the wires underneath. Bumblebee instantly bucked and let out a high-pitched trilling sound. Jack and Miko did the same thing, and started tickling the wires underneath Bumblebee's stomach armor. The kids laughed at the funny squeaks and clicking sounds Bee let out.

"Hey Optimus, c'mon and join us! This is really fun!" Miko said over Bee's laughter.

Optimus thought for a moment, and then gently tickled under the youngling's arms. Bumblebee let out a silly sound that sounded like a mix of a squeal and a snort. They all burst out laughing because Bee had never made a sound like that before. Then they continued to tickle the young scout, his happy sounding clicks and chirps echoing through the base...

**THE END**


End file.
